


【双子北】低热（二十四）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇





	【双子北】低热（二十四）

尝到了奇妙的味道。  
北信介恍惚地思考着。他甚至不确定这种沿本能流淌的火热意识是否可以被称为“思考”，但许许多多的念头在头脑中此起彼伏。  
挤压、离开、挤压、离开，时而敲击，时而挨蹭。奇妙的、异样的感觉混杂进来，侵占知觉，迅速被培育为快感。身体溶于热水，随之上下波动，吮吸榨取。  
内脏被撬开了，大脑被顶得近乎空白。  
直到刚才为止都是这样。直到他听见侑和治的声音。  
声音是一种波，由物体振动产生，通过介质传播，能够被听觉器官感知。高中的物理课本给出了这样的概念定义。但侑和治的声音不仅如此。他的耳朵听到了，他的心听到了。声波绕开大脑，绕开意识，直接作用于身体。  
那股始终于唇齿间旋转萦绕的冲动，瞬间决堤。  
舌头尝到血的味道。  
腹内尝到治的味道。  
牙齿咬破血肉，咬破腺体，又甜又咸的滋味激荡于味蕾。大量流汗后喝下的温盐水，高烧辗转间尝到的金平糖。在舌面蔓延，流过喉咙的温热感，带来了不可思议的幸福。  
就像……  
就像自己是为此而生的。  
鲜血的滋味在口中弥漫，他曾经多么努力地忍耐，现在就有多么沉迷其中。心脏的跳动犹如要撞断肋骨一般，内脏深处痉挛着压倒性的快感，令甜美的颤抖传遍全身。  
理智终于追上本能的时候，北意识到自己标记了侑。  
但他不后悔。  
不是逞强，也不是臣服于一时冲动，他的身体比头脑更早领悟了双胞胎的决意。事实证明，他之前的想法不过是自欺欺人的傲慢，因为深思熟虑并非侑和治的习性。他们是直觉动物，认准的事情不到一秒就能下定决心，而决意中蕴含的真诚与坚定不输给任何人。  
他们的身体，他们的话语，都在如此强烈地向自己倾诉。  
倘若维持踌躇不前的僵持，只能证明他是个不敢负责的懦夫而已。  
“侑……”  
北抬起头，感到高潮的余波依然晃动着自己的身体。浴缸里泛起无数涟漪，水花四溅，他抬起手滑落了两三次才扶住侑的肩膀。侑注视他的双眼狂热地燃烧，颤抖的肌肤烫得惊人。  
“……会痛吗？”  
他轻声问，而听到这句话的侑睁大双眼，眉毛上挑，变回平日孩子气的模样。  
“不痛不痛不痛！一点也不痛！”  
侑急忙回答道，似乎觉得光靠语言表达还不够，抬起双手拼命摇着。北抚摸恋人的脸颊，亲眼目睹对方因为自己的手指接触而一点点涨红。  
“北前辈，我……”  
侑开心地说，然而迅速被哗啦啦的水声打断。北感到眼前的景物飞速旋转，腰腹部有手掌带来的温暖压力。在微微的眩晕中，他眼前出现了治充满渴望的表情。  
“北前辈，我也要。”  
治这样说着，把脸埋进他的颈侧，温驯的动作宛如教养良好的大型犬。北低下头，在对方湿淋淋的脖子上蹭了蹭，轻嗅让自己心跳加快的气味。  
强烈的、富有侵略性的气息，唤醒了发自腹内的感觉。水波荡漾，舔舐腰腹，他仿佛能感到恋人的精液同样在深处摇晃，不断浸润完全认可他们的器官。这种体验有些奇怪，但他会适应的。治搂住自己的手臂很热，像是给酸痛的部位热敷一样舒服。他分开膝盖，跨坐在对方双腿两侧，寻找最合适的位置。随着他的动作，体内的晃荡猛然加剧。流溢而出的液体像是烫伤内脏一样鲜明，他忍不住低吟出声，无力地跌到治的大腿上。  
“哈啊，啊……嗯！”  
北蜷缩在恋人怀里，发颤的腿脚不断收拢。治依然耐心地等待着，颈部漂亮的曲线在他眼前舒展。着迷地凝视治的脖子，他记得治扣球的时候颈侧也会呈现出如此美妙的弧度。他用手指触摸，用嘴唇亲吻，在气味最浓郁的部位张开嘴，却迟迟不忍心咬下。  
欣赏美丽的艺术品，一定不忍心破坏。研究精彩的比赛，一定不忍心快进。  
他现在的心情大抵如此。  
“北前辈不必着急。”  
治耳语道，气息温热，话语贴心。  
“我喜欢慢慢享用北前辈，我希望北前辈也能慢慢享用我。”  
“好呀。”  
他认真给出回应，按照恋人希望的那样做了。  
牙齿穿透皮肤的刹那，治略微绷紧身体。北很熟悉对方的这种反应，并非紧张的僵硬，而是期待和兴奋，就像下一秒即将踏上赛场。柔软的血肉美味无比，滚落在舌头上的每一滴鲜血都犹如闪亮的宝石。饱满的腺体弹开牙齿，是最后一道微弱的抵抗。  
“北前辈……呼啊……”  
治的声音和体温清晰地传达过来。沉重的喘息恍若呻吟，抵住肩头的脸颊也埋下一片灼热，湿润的舌尖偶尔掠过肌肤。犬齿扎入腺体的瞬间，治剧烈颤抖了一下，随即紧紧抱住他。  
“……疼吗？”  
北不无担心地问。  
“有些痛，但是……”  
治抬起头，他们四目相对。那双眼睛和侑一模一样，狂热地燃烧着，仿佛再也容不下其他事物。但治确实在笑，绽出可爱的、甜蜜的笑容，像个因为吃到糖而高兴的孩子。  
“但是，疼得很舒服。好开心……这样一来，我就成为了北前辈的所有物。”  
治慢慢说道，迷醉般的眼神渗透了整个表情。  
“混蛋！这是我刚才想说的呀！结果被你打断了！治你这个卑鄙小人！狡猾！无耻！”  
侑的吵闹从后面传来，一同抵达的还有温热的水流。侑在朝治泼水，然而准头有限，至少有一半洒在了他身上。北意识到这对兄弟一直没关洗澡水，刚想开口提醒，就被治抓住耳朵堵住嘴。  
狼吞虎咽似地热吻。  
按照书本上的记载，相互标记之后，那种足以钳制大脑的冲动应该会平静下来。然而预想中的状况并未发生，他对他们的渴望有增无减。  
“北前辈，可以伸出舌头吗？我想吃。”  
结束近乎窒息的亲吻，治以撒娇般的语气发问。恋人的拇指按住他的下唇，神态温柔，动作强硬。北急促地喘息，望着治湿润的嘴唇和缓缓卷过的舌尖。  
无法拒绝。  
不想拒绝。  
爱情和欲望指明了同样的方向。  
北揽住治的脖子，小心避开颈后的伤口，然后按照对方要求的那样吐出舌头。滑出嘴唇的瞬间，他品尝到汗水、泪水和血水的滋味，不禁全身发抖。治的舌头柔软却有力，无比投入地舔着自己。被舔舐的湿滑和痒意让他闭上双眼，努力将声音抑制在喉咙里。什么都看不见，北反而能够更清楚地感受到股间抬升的欲望。他发现他正幻想恋人像舔舌头那样仔细关照自己的性器，这种想象让他难以自控地勃起。  
“北前辈不用忍耐呀！”  
一双手臂牢牢抓住他，将他拽离浴缸。臀部和大腿在某个光滑微凉的物体上跌跌撞撞数次，才勉强坐稳。他下意识回头望去，看到了笑容满面的侑。  
“我会让北前辈尽情喊出来的！”  
野兽般的瞳孔闪现出野兽般的光芒。  
但他无可救药地爱着这样的恋人。  
和治缓慢而坚定的节奏不同，侑在里面粗暴地横冲直撞。灼热的性器，搏动的血管，攻势激烈、活蹦乱跳，像极了平日里恣意妄为的模样，美丽而闪耀。只要是他们带给自己的感觉，他全部都喜欢。  
每次与双胞胎中的一人做爱时，另一人留下的精液也会在内脏里进进出出，被搅弄得无处不在。余温裹挟着滚烫又坚挺的性器，仿佛持续侵占着自己。这种感觉犹如同时跟侑和治做爱——不，本来就是三人一起做爱。  
治揽住他的双腿，用舌头灵活地爱抚勃起的男性象征。比他想象得更温柔，比他想象得更舒服。少许少许地含入口中，舌头和上颚逐渐施加压力，牙齿轻轻摩擦。治几乎没怎么用力，但侑彻底撑开他的身体，连喘息的空间都没有了。肚子里满满的，深处承受着猛烈的顶撞，性器也被顺势吸入喉咙深处。治望着他的眼神就像盛满唾液的口腔一样湿润而煽情。要被吃掉了，北想，这个念头带来的不是恐惧，反倒是兴奋。又挤、又热、又黏湿，治配合侑的动作前后运动，舌头旋转几次后，咽喉处如同捕捉到美味那样开始收缩，配合手臂紧紧抓住他。在喉咙里碰到了敏感的地方，体内的敏感处也被强烈地叩击刮动。逃不掉，躲不开。湿滑的浴缸壁、难以保持平衡的体位，一切不确定的因素都在他们的热情中消融殆尽。忍耐也消失不见。他喊叫了，含混不清，不成语句。没有话语能够形容他此时的感受，没有话语能够描述与恋人们完全贴合的快乐。侑每突刺一次，深处就被挖开一次。戳到被他们完全开发的器官，就像是戳到了心脏。内脏的脉动完全传递给心跳，激烈地跃动着应和着，蔓延整个身体。他感到自己的心仿佛正在治的双唇间跳动，由于恋人深入的亲吻而激荡不已。  
精液汩汩注入的时刻，北已经分不清是哪里在高潮了。快感麻痹了整个脊背，猛烈燃烧的兴奋感冲入大脑，爱意多到和泪水同时溢出。恋人们火热有力的躯体仍旧簇拥着他。治用目光品尝他，舌头则依依不舍地舔走他射出的白浊。侑的体温和声音从发烫的后背传来，抬起的右手拢住他的心跳，指尖捏起充血的乳头。  
“北前辈真的很喜欢射在里面呀，每次都会这么厉害地高潮。”  
“喜……喜欢……”  
恋人的话语震动了腹内的重量。鲜明的扩张感还残留在里面，荡漾的液体缓慢侵蚀着理智，直至意识涣散。所剩无几的知觉想着好舒服呀，好舒服……每时每刻渴望用内脏挽留他们的精液，还有，还有……  
“喜欢侑……喜欢治……好喜欢……”  
他弯下腰，嘴唇落在治湿漉漉的发梢。舌头自己动了起来，轻舔上面好闻的味道。肚子深处被鼓胀的内脏搅得难受，但只要说出他们的名字，喉咙里便会涌起甘甜的滋味。  
他最喜欢的金平糖的甜味。  
三人的气味融为一体，是刚才做过的证明，也是即将要做的预兆。  
刚刚经历过一轮高潮，仅仅是插入就让全身颤抖。感官更加敏锐透彻，快感涂满了大脑的每条沟回。治的形状，侑的形状，他们的形状充满了他，嘴里和腹内都是。把喉咙塞紧的雄性勃起，似乎不久前还在他的肚子里跳动。自己的身体完全习惯了在爱抚的时候高潮，在接吻的时候高潮，在他们顶到尽头直接射进去的时候高潮。前后的入口被侑和治贯穿挖掘，满溢的精液一次次将他染上恋人的味道和颜色。他无法拒绝他们射在里面的冲动，自己同样对此期待不已。服用过药物的身体不会怀孕，却被本能和爱情驱动着，渴望他们的气息。  
“北前辈……可以让我看看吗？”  
“我也要看！北前辈给我看！”  
不断变换体位做爱，记不清楚到底做了多少次。互相享受，只剩下水波和呻吟在耳畔反复回响。身体冒出的热气和浴室蒸腾的水雾混合飘散，空气仿佛黏糊糊地裹住皮肤。北积极迎合他们的索求，这一次当然也是不假思索地照做。  
张开双腿，露出颤抖的隐秘部位给他们看。  
股间传来精液流淌的黏稠触感，还有因为恋人们热切的视线而加剧的焦灼感。不知容纳过多少次射精的下体在侑和治的目光中痉挛，他感到热流自体内一股股地涌现，恰似他们眼里再度爆发的兴奋。  
“北前辈……我还想做。”  
“明明应该轮到我了！”  
“我能更好地满足北前辈。”  
“你总是慢吞吞的烦死了！”  
“好呀……”  
他喃喃地说，连呼吸也无法随心所欲，唯有跟随他们的节奏回应。  
“无论多少次，我都想和你们做。”  
“我们也是。”  
“我们也是！”  
异口同声的双胞胎协调一致地望向他，停止争执。  
在体内被精液填满的状态下做爱，高潮是顺理成章的结果。强烈的连续高潮击溃了思维，肌肤忽冷忽热，战栗不止，极乐的震撼在全身回转。计算高潮的次数是一件不可能完成的任务，但三人说出的“喜欢”比所有的高潮还要多。  
喜欢、很喜欢、好喜欢、最喜欢。  
爱、很爱、好爱、最爱。  
断断续续、跌跌撞撞、情不自禁，夹杂着无数沉重的喘息和没有实际意义的呻吟。轻柔的亲吻或者十指紧扣的力道就可以让他高潮，可他不会错过任何一次的“喜欢”与“爱”。或是呢喃，或是叫喊，此起彼伏，熠熠生辉。他的知觉已经在侑和治的围攻夹击下四分五裂，他只能通过许许多多感官的碎片来感受自己的恋人们。在那些细碎的、不规则的片段里，每一片都沐浴着同样的光芒，倒映着同样的景象——他们闪闪发亮的爱情。  
意识不断闪烁，纯白与昏暗的世界于眼前交错显现，这份爱意恍若最精确的导航，总能引领他返回雾气蒙蒙的现实，这个拥有侑和治的世界。无论多少次从恍惚中归来，他们带给他的高潮都在继续。他们的呼吸，他们的声音，他们的触感，他们的味道，他们的手指，他们的嘴唇，他们的性器，给予自己的快乐不曾间断。快乐源源不绝涌入深处，甚至掩盖了时间的流逝。  
爱情是一种感觉。  
而这种因人而异的感情，很难以规范的定义去概括。  
在遇到宫侑和宫治之前，北信介没有恋爱的经验。即使是现在，他也很难找出恰到好处的词语来准确地概括何为爱情。  
但他知道这一定是爱。  
这份爱情超越了倾覆感知的快乐，把快要脱离躯体的意识和他们连接在一起。他只能感受到他们，更深切地感受到他们，感受到自己的一切都被他们占有，与他们紧密贴合。  
直到最后一滴为止，他们全部射在里面。  
腹内沉甸甸的，好像要装不下了，但胸口比内脏充实，洋溢的幸福比灌入的精液还要多。  
当这段时光成为回忆，过度的兴奋与舒适让它略显暧昧。可北信介清清楚楚地记得，在中途短暂的休憩间，自己左手搂住治，右手搂住侑。他们发烫的脸颊倚靠在他的肩头，感染了快乐的呼吸和声音灼热无比。  
“侑……治……我爱你们……好爱你们……”  
北轻声说，亲吻他们的头发，呼吸他们的气息。  
以前的他从未如此刻般幸福，以后的他将比这时更为幸福。  
他愿意用一生去证明这个结论。

【未完待续】


End file.
